


Pydia Neighbor AU: The Cranky Writer & Nosy Neighbor

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Curiosity, F/M, Graphics, Nosy Neighbor, POV Peter Hale, Pete's a Writer, also, city AU, ugh happy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a cranky writer who's been holed up in his apt. Lyd's the nosy neighbor that's spotted him around very occasionally, but more from spying him while down below when he's staring out through his window...sometimes shirtless. She really can't help herself and this day she shows up knocking at his door, curious and a little unsettled after not noting him leaving his place in a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pydia Neighbor AU: The Cranky Writer & Nosy Neighbor

 

 _Pydia Neighbor AU #2 -_ ***knock**knock*knock* So, do you _ever_ leave your apartment?** He did. Really, he did. Just not when _attempting_ to finish writing a book, holed up because he gave in way too easily to the distractions of the outside world. (The internet definitely didn’t count. Even his manager couldn’t convince him to take that away.) His neighbor was…a strange woman, though breathtaking. When frustrated, he found himself staring out his window down at the small yard area in front of their building and the park just a bit further up the way. One day she’d been walking out there and happened to connect eyes with him–she’d smiled, bright and cheeky, and _waved._  

He’d realized he was shirtless and _who did that, anyway? Smiling and waving at a relative stranger._ ( _Gross happy people_ , obviously.) He’d later also realized he hadn’t waved back, just arched his eyebrows in response like the asshole he oft managed to be and usually didn’t mind being. She hadn’t hesitated or been taken aback an iota, giving a saucy arch of her brows before walking away. _It wasn’t like they’d bothered with many greetings and neighborly crap before._ Did they have to start now? Disgustingly, he’d found himself hoping to catch a gander of the flame-haired freak whilst procrastinating. **_I’m a writer._**

**“What? I can’t hear you through all this wood.”**

*opens door* “ _I’m a–”_  She strolls her way in.

“You’re a writer and you’re wearing a shirt today, which is a shame. I don’t think I’ve noticed you leave your apartment for almost a month now. Wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“The Chinese delivery ten minutes ago wasn’t a clue?”

“I’m not a stalker, cranky.” *glare* “Now, are you going to be rude or are you going to share?” She plunks herself onto his desk. “I can grab us some ice cream from my place for dessert and you can lose that shirt at any time you’re” - an offending hand waves at his wardrobe - “feeling uncomfortable or even vaguely warm.”

“Do you have Aleve in your apartment too?”

“Why? Do you have a fever?”  ***groan***

Clever and observant. Beautiful. Clearly crazy. Why wasn’t he kicking her out again? He had Tylenol somewhere. 

 

 

Find this on Tumblr: [x](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/113392099833/pydia-neighbor-au-2-knockknockknock-so-do)


End file.
